Varunastra ReBorn
by beniciodeltaco
Summary: This is the story of a seemingly normal teenage boy from America named Ben. As he transfers to Kuoh Academy, he will meet demons, angels, and fallen angels, and discover hidden secrets of his own family. Read on and enjoy!
1. The new Life

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it. The story is Varunastra ReBorn, the story of a young boy named Ben when he was transferred to Kuoh Academy in Japan and met a certain group of devils. Now, read and watch as he discovers untold secrets about his family history, his mother, and the father he never met!**

Ben Clites had been roughly fifteen when the idea of transferring him to Japan came up. He had brown hair purposefully long so that he could hide behind it, always wore some kind of sweatshirt for the same reasoning, and was of average height and build. He had learned Japanese because he had basically been made to by his uncle Matt, and likely wouldn't have even done that if it had been anybody other than Matt. When Matt had brought it up, there was a huge outburst with his parents, he was sent outside with a book given to him by his uncle. He found the title odd, but figured it would be an interesting read, since Matt had given it to him. The book was titled 'The Lesser Key of Solomon.

Almost three hours later, his mother came from the room, an angry look on her face. She began to say something, but paused and looked at the book he held.

"What is that?"

"A book", Ben responded, his usual attitude of sly comedy that was consistently misinterpreted as rudeness showing. His mother scoffed, and he quickly corrected it, realizing she wasn't in any mood to play around.

"The Lesser Key of Solom-"  
The book was yanked from his hands, a frantic look on his mothers face.

"Get packing", she said, flustered. "You're transferring to Japan."

He personally was excited. He had never quite connected with his parents, and they didn't seem to know how to raise a teenage boy, and the fact that he never knew his birth father didn't help. His mother had told him that his father had abandoned them when he discovered she was pregnant. His parents seemed to only look for reasons to shout at him, and always did, so he was happy to get out of the house, and even better, he was in another country! The flight and house were being payed for by Ben's great grandfather, Hammerlock Arjuna, who was filthy rich and owned a huge manor that his family sometimes went to for family reunions. Ben had made a few friends with the children of some of the servants that lived on the grounds. He was dropped onto a plane and given the house address.

Ben exited the airport, checking the address sheet of paper and the small pad of instructions, and followed them. He wandered for nearly half an hour before getting to the house. He paused, staring up at the mansion so big it might have been made out of smaller mansions. Ben sighed and pulled out the keys.  
"Dammit Granddad", he muttered. every gang in town, if there were any, would be after him. He grinned as the fleeting thought of _at least now I'll be a chick magnet_ went through his head. He entered the mansion and instantly ran up the stairs to grab a huge room on the top floor. He spent nearly an hour choosing, and finally chose an apartment sized room with rows of bookshelves on one side, several huge windows, beanbag chairs in a corner around a TV hooked up to an Xbox with several games, a curved desk in the other corner with a gaming computer and laptop on it, and a huge Emperor sized bed big enough for twenty people to comfortably sleep on. Ben grinned, jet lag taking no toll on him, as it never did,an instantly started messing around on the computer. He finally got bored with that and decided to explore the town, going for the exploration of the house later.

Ben started school the next day, a bit annoyed at how polite everyone was, and did what he usually did and sat quietly and drew. He bided his time until school ended, and was one of the first out of that place. His first mistake that day was going out at night.

Ben wandered around at almost midnight, since his sleep schedule was still a bit wonky, and found himself in an empty area with no homes and just empty stores. Nobody else was on the streets that he noticed, except for a lone woman walking down the road. He never got a glimpse of her face as she approached him, but didn't really care. She was almost five feet away from him and he finally got a glimpse of her face.

She was astonishingly attractive, with black flowing hair and wide green eyes. She wore a white kimono, which was an odd choice for wandering the streets. She flashed him a charming smile.  
"Hello", she chirped. Ben nodded, finding something suspicious about her. There was something in the way she looked at him, a flash of hunger in her eyes every time she would look his way. She had a predatory air around her, and was suspiciously happy. Happy people always have something to hide. She turned to walk alongside him. Again, suspicious. Strangers didn't just do that.  
"Hi", Ben said, nodding. She turned to him, her eyes flashing hypnotically.

"How are you?" she asked. Ben noted that she seemed to be getting taller, her eyes becoming slits in a yellow background, her teeth becoming razor blades. He glanced at her feet, which had morphed together and were uncoiling into a pure white snakes tail. Definitely not human, which was confusing and exciting to him, confusing because he was pretty sure they weren't real, and exciting because they were. He was frozen in place by shock as his mind processed this.

"I asked you a question", the woman snake hissed. Ben snapped back to reality, remembering what he had learned about snakes in his life. Point one, they strike fast, so he had better get moving.

He jumped aside, the woman unable to turn and her claws clipping his heel. Her momentum brought her straight into a lamp post.

"Dammit!" she screeched, twirling to face him. Ben wasn't frozen this time, but she was still too fast. This time, her claws grazed his thigh, shredding his pants leg to ribbons.

"Stop moving!" she shouted. Ben did not stop moving, but was a good amount slower now that his leg was injured. He cursed beneath his breath. He was so dead. She lunged again, her tail smashing him into the wall of a building. pain exploded through his body and everything went hazy. He fell to the ground and stars danced. He was barely aware of the fact that the lamia was hit by bursts of red light and running. He finally passed out from the pain.

* * *

Ben jerked awake, looking around in surprise and confusion.

"What in the everloving _shit_ was that?" he hissed. He fumbled around, grasping for his phone, only to find it in his pants pocket. Odd. He never wore jeans to bed, nor did he sleep with his phone in his pocket; it was way too uncomfortable. He checked the calendar. After a quick double take, he noted that it was now a saturday. From what he remembered, it should've been a friday. The logical assumption was that the 'dream' was not a dream, and him meeting a lamia was very much real. However, lamia were not real, and he had supposedly died, whereas he was very clearly alive. Perhaps some sort of Divine Intervention had occurred? But that also brought the question of why any sort of higher power would take interest in him.

He pondered the possibility of divine intervention for a moment. He did recall that his family's name had some sort of occult meaning, but could never remember the actual meaning of the name. Could his family be involved with the occult? A memory flashed into his head. His mothers frantic face and flustered voice when she had realized he was reading the Lesser Key of Solomon. A sort of grimoire on the summoning of demons- 72 specific ones, if he recalled correctly. Maybe his family had put some odd protective spell on him in a deal with a demon? He found this unlikely, but it was at least worth figuring out.

His thought process went somewhere along the lines of 'if I'm close to a demon, holy objects hurt me'. This was clearly false, as he sat at his desk, a rosary hanging around his neck. He groaned loudly and tore it from his neck, tossing it across the room. Holy objects did nothing, demon repellent didn't do shit, and if anything had happened, the only thing that could've happened at this point was that whatever spell that had been put on him for protection had been lifted. He had also tried several summoning circles from the Ars Goetia, none of which had worked. Perhaps he was just going insane.

He shook that thought from his head. He was most definitely not going insane. A brief thought flitted into his head.

He had thought about the family name before- Arjuna- but had never actually researched it. After a brief search, he came back with some Indian hero. He didn't have any Indian descent, but he figured that this would work better than anything else, and after some more searching, found a legend about him, having something to do with some sort of weapon. The name was Varunastra. After a moment of hesitance, curiosity took over and he tried to copy what he could from this legend.

Meditate on a God; Varu, specifically. He had no clue on how to meditate on a God, but he tried his best. After a good half hour of this, he gave up.

"Nothing", he spat, slouching and glaring across the room. He was about to search some more, but the doorbell rang. He sighed, standing up and walking to the door. The way there was long, and he took a while, in which time the bell was rung at least five more times. He froze at the corner turning into the staircase to the entryway when there was a heavy thud on the door. Then another. It wasn't knocking, but a rhythmic, forceful banging.

The kind of noise one would hear if a person was trying to break down the door.

Ben started to shuffle backwards when the door gave. He watched in awe as chunks of the broken door shot down the hall, burying themselves into the walls.

"He's in here somewhere", a gruff, deep male voice spat. Ben turned and ran.

 **And I'm done with this chapter! I apologize if it kind of had a crappy end, I'm still trying to get used to doing this. I've got a lot of ideas for this fanfic, and I'm gonna try to use them all to the end! Thanks for the reads and reviews.**


	2. Water Blade

**I'm back!**

 **So, I kinda forgot my fanfic password.**

 **And username...**

 **And the linked E-mail address...**

 **Anyways, I'm back. Shut up.**

* * *

Ben spun on his heel, running down the hall as quietly as he possibly could, his front door having been blown in.

"Ah, I hear him", a female voice said.

Not quiet enough, clearly. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing a large man hop up the staircase in one leap, looking down the hallway to his left. Ben ducked out of view right as he looked in his direction.

"Yo, Levi", a deep voice growled. "Where'd he go?"

"The right, Bee", answered the female. Their voices began to slowly fade as he pounded down the hallway.

Ben knew some martial arts; enough to be able to take on maybe two or three every day bullies, but he doubted he could take on these people.

"Mammon", barked the man. "Get 'im"

There was a thundering growl. A dawning sense of fear rose in Ben's throat. Mammon? That was a demon from the Ars Goetia, if he recalled correctly Mammon represented one of the Seven Sins. Greed. If he represented Greed, Ben could only assume that there were seven of his enemies, each representing one of the Sins, and being one of the Seven demons.

If so, then he was facing seven powerful demons. Lucifer(Pride), Beelzebub(gluttony), Satan(Wrath), Leviathan(Envy), Mammon(Greed), Belphegor(sloth), and Asmodeus(Lust). So his best bet would be to run as fast as he could. Or, if he could get to his bedroom, he had actually drawn several 'magic circles' and had plenty of anti-demon crap in his room, so he should be able to contain them, or at least get away from them.

Ben blinked in surprise, seeing a hazy image in front of him. It was the back of his head, running forward, then the wall blowing in five feet ahead, a huge demon barreling through, killing him instantly. Ben came up to the hazy image of the demon, and decided to duck beneath the hole. Sure enough, moments later the wall exploded and a bloated monster charged through, slamming into a wall.

The demon had been only a hazy image before when Ben had seen it, but here it was worse. The creature was bloated, a humanoid body twisted nearly beyond recognition of a human body, Ben only recognizing human traits in the same way everybody recognizes Benxflickt Cabbieflat's name. Red streaks ran through its milky skin, eyes filled with yellowish gunk, razor teeth and a gaping maw that looked as though it could swallow Pinocchio's nose after a political debate. It had the body to arm ratio of a gorilla, and a confusingly disgusting hourglass figure, with feet made from twigs that children used to sword fight on a playground. It growled, shook it's head and spat out a mouthful of wood chips and plaster, glaring at Ben as he ran.

"There's no escape, Asmoday", he snarled. Ben glanced back with an utterly confused look.

"I think you've got the wrong guy!" he shouted back, seeing the hazy images appear again.

"Nah, we've got the right one. The carrier of the two demons that betrayed the Seven!" he screeched, charging Ben. Ben glanced back, making sure he was out of the way of Mammon's next lunge, then looked forward. He saw four more demons would soon burst through the walls, wielding various weapons. Two things were confusing to him, though. First was that there were only five demons visible. There should be Seven, which implied that he was, in fact, being possessed by two of the Seven demons. Though, it was confusing as to how they were 'traitors'.

The second was the hazy images. From what he recalled, none of the Seven could give future sight, nor could that Indian dude see the future. He didn't have enough actual time to ponder these things in depth, just thankful that he could see the future and only fought against five, instead of seven.

He dodged what attacks he could, though one attack grazed his thigh. It didn't have much of an effect on him, fortunately, but he was somewhat slowed down. Meaning he'd have to face them before he got to his room.  
Essentially, he was screwed.

* * *

The large door was slammed open with enough sheer brute force that the doorknob slammed through the wall. The three occupants of the room jumped in surprise and instantly looked to the door. The redhead, the leader of the group, Rias Gremory, was the first to speak.

"Akeno, what is it?" she asked the frantic girl.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" she responded in terror. The three looked at her in confusion.

"Of course", Akeno muttered. "You wouldn't. It is a barrier specifically designed against devils. Whatever- five high class demons have appeared in town"

Rias responded with a confused look to the raven haired girl.

"High class? High as in..?"

"As in your brother high class!" Akeno shouted. There was a long silence.

"What are they doing?"  
"Attacking that boy that you've been watching. Ben, I believe? Anyways, so far he's held his own... okay, but soon they'll kill him, then who knows what they'll do?!"

Rias rubbed her eyes.  
"Well, I suppose we should probably do something. I'll talk to my brother about this, and then we'll try to deal with it."

* * *

Ben spun, just barely dodging the spear thrown at him.

"Stop moving!" screamed the woman- Leviathan- furiously as he dodged tirelessly.

Well, not tirelessly. He _was_ getting quite exhausted. He ducked under the fist of Lucifer, quickly glancing around. He scrambled furiously, by some miracle successfully ducking between Beelzebub's legs. He leapt to his feet and charged forward. He mindlessly dodged sideways to avoid Satan's sword, and ended up tripping, then smashing right through a window.

So, this was how he died. Well, he couldn't really think of a better way to die, given his current circumstances. He glanced back up to the window, seeing Mammon glaring through the window, his wide, frog-like head and squinting eyes staring straight into his soul.

Ben was interrupted from his exhausted lack of attention by a light whistling noise. He made a curious noise, glancing around. Somehow, the noise was loud enough to break through the rumbling of the wind in his ears as he fell four stories down. Clearly it was also loud enough to get the attention of the demons, as Mammon abruptly looked up. His mouth dropped open in shock, a spark of fear flashing into his eyes. He ducked into the house as Ben twisted to see whatever was making the noise.

A metallic object was sailing through the sky, headed right for him. It had already gotten halfway to him by the time he hit the third floor. It must've been breaking the sound barrier at this point. He unconsciously reached out.

He was so dead. This time.

Then it exploded. Inches from his hand, it tore itself apart, melting and becoming pure, sparkling water. The water wrapped around his hand, then his body, retaining it's movement and launching him through the second floor window. He slammed roughly into the floor, the water seeming to change form to catch him and cushion him as much as possible. Broken glass cut at his skin and tore his clothing, the floor bruising his hands as he tried to catch himself. Finally he rolled to a stop, the water splashing off of him, leaving no trace of wetness, and became a katana, burying itself into the floor. Ben groaned, slowly picking himself up. His whole body was numb, and his legs shook. He reached out, grasping the handle of the katana. He turned and stumbled back to the window. Clearly he had some sort of superhuman endurance, so he should be able to survive this jump. He peeked out, and his head spun at the simple idea of jumping. But the loud rumbling above him of the five demons coming after him pushed him forward.

Ben hit the grass with a thud, the air being forced from his lungs. He lay there, motionless for a moment, until he finally got together the energy to stand. He had evidently blacked out, because the second he stood up the five demons smashed through the door. The sword pulled his right hand up, moving on it's own, and effortlessly slashing a spear out of the air, thickening and becoming a wedge as the spear moved forward, pushing the two pieces apart so that they just grazed his cheeks. Then his left hand raised, moving as independently as the sword had. He felt blood trickling down his face as flashes of pain ran through his eyes. A throaty croaking noise escaped his lips, demonic screeches and wheezes that were barely recognizable as a language, scratching at his windpipe like daggers escaping his lips.

A burning pain exploded from his palms and chest, dark flames licking at his shirt and arms.

"Dammit!" screeched Beelzebub, recoiling as his shirt burned away, revealing a large circle filled with occult symbols burnt into his chest. Two similar symbols were burnt into his palms, which screamed with pain as he grabbed the katana in both hands. It lengthened, extending and warping into a broadsword. The blade sparked and flashed with magical energy, flames of pure white tearing at the blade. The five demons jumped away as the fire extended from the blade like a wave, spreading and reaching out like fingers of pure death.

* * *

Four silhouettes scampered from the flames, disappearing into the streets. As the flames dissipated, they left Ben standing in front of a large pizza slice of burnt grass and hardened dirt.

"Damn", came a female voice. Ben barely understood the word, turning at the slight noise.

 _"Damn"_ , a second female voice said in shock.

Rias gawked at Ben, who looked like he had been run through the Tubby Custard machine. Blood ran down half of his face, and covered his body, having been hardened by the flames. Slivers of glass hung from cauterized wounds, his body was covered in even more cuts, which had only just been opened by the simple movement of turning. The most noticeable wounds were four huge deep cuts running down his thigh and calf to his heel on his right leg. What wasn't burnt or cut was bruised, and his jeans had been reduced to little more than a speedo made of denim. A huge magic circle was burnt into his chest, small dark flames still flickering on it. He stumbled, and Koneko quickly lunged forward and caught him.

"I assume it's all taken care of then?" Akeno asked nervously. Rias gulped and nodded.

"Tell my brother that he can stay home. It's been... dealt with..."


	3. Reincarnation

**Alright, chapter 3, here we go!**

 **Still just one review; I don't know why I expected any with just two chapters, but whatever. On with the story!**

* * *

Ben awoke with a pained groan, peering around the room. He faded in and out of consciousness, two hours feeling like seconds as though he had suffered a concussion. He finally came to his full senses after a few faded voices spoke and he felt his skin tearing. He opened his mouth and shrieked in pain, his eyesight focusing. He started to swing, but the pain filling his arms didn't allow him much movement. Careful hands pinned him to the cold wood that he lay on.  
"Cool it, moron, we've got to get the glass out of you!"

Ben looked around frantically, slowly calming down. He was on a coffee table, a young, white haired girl holding him down, a blond boy in the background, and two older girls holding tweezers sitting at either side, one with raven hair in a ponytail, and the other with blood red hair. He slowly craned his neck, looking down at his own body. He winced, peering at the several burns and fresh scars, confused at the large black mark etched into his chest.

"As...mo...day?" he mumbled, reading the letters in the large circle.

"Shhh", the raven haired girl said gently, running a hand over his forehead. "It's fine, we just need to remove the glass so that the wounds aren't infected."

Ben glanced up at her, wondering why the voluptuous girl could so easily calm him down. A small smile played at her lips when they met eyes.  
"It looks painful", the redhead said. They seemed familiar for some reason. The redhead reached down, plucking a long sliver from his abdomen. With the pain, came a hiss from his lips and a sudden snapping in his head as a memory laid into place.

"You... you're that... Occult Research Club!" he said in a throaty voice, as though the fires from the sword had run down his airpipe. He coughed, sending a flash of pain through his ribcage. "Rias... Gremory, right?"

The redhead grinned, nodding.

"Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, and... Yuuto Kiba, right?"

The other three nodded.

"Ah, okay", he mumbled. "I should have figured it out earlier", he hissed, angry at himself. The four gave him a surprised look as Akeno yanked another piece of glass from his body. He didn't notice it much, so they decided the best thing was to keep him talking so he didn't struggle too much.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"Your name. Gremory. One of the 72 demons of the Ars Goetia. If I had known, I would've tried to get help with those five instead of just taking them on on my own."

Rias nodded.

"You're smart", Akeno complimented. Ben shrugged, flinching at the pain of movement.

"Mneh, not really. I just have surface level intelligence of lots of things."

"Well, you must at least know a lot about mythology if you know her name", Akeno insisted.

"I guess", Ben responded. "I have been interested in mythology since I was a kid. My grandfather gave me tons of books. Even got me that big house."

There was a moment of silence, then he squirmed.

"Wait, that house is destroyed! Where am I supposed to stay?!"

"Cool it", Koneko said, grabbing him again. Evidently, they had already taken the glass out of his back. "We repaired it."

Ben sighed.  
"Okay, good."

There was another few moments of silence, in which time they had finally removed all of the glass.

"Alright, you should be good to move now", Rias said, satisfied. Ben gave her an exasperated look.

"I'm still covered in burns", he said. Akeno snorted.

"Yes, well, I can fix that", Rias said. Ben gave her a curious glance.

"And how would you do that?"  
"Well, to do so, you'd need to join my peerage."

There was a long silence.  
"And that entails..?"

"Basically, you're just her minion. You'll be reincarnated as a devil, and serve her for as long as she or you live. Don't worry", Akeno added. "The Gremory clan is famous for their good treatment of their peerages, and even among the Gremory clan, Rias is an exceptionally good master."

Ben hesitated for a moment. It was clearly a difficult choice. But something was aggravating him. Some small memory in the back of his head. He shook it off and did what he always did. He jumped into it without really thinking it through.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Rias grinned, and pulled out an odd, red pawn chess piece. It pulsed with red energy as though it were alive, glowing and fading rhythmically. As she brought it closer to him, the rhythmic pulsing began to match the beating of his heart, until it matched perfectly and laid on his chest. She started speaking, and Ben tried his best to drown out the odd chant she did. It was dumb, and really cheesy.

He noticed that the chess piece started fading, then floating into the air. With an awkward flourish from Rias, the chess piece dove down, right into Ben's chest.

A small crest etched itself in red ink onto his chest, sinking into the near empty circle within the already present circle on his chest. The pain in his body faded, the burns fading to pink marks, and the cuts either healing or becoming small scars. Soon the pink scars faded to a pale white, leaving his skin seemingly unblemished until you looked closely. He slowly sat up, looking around again. He blinked in surprise.  
"Woah", he gasped. The four gave him a worried look.

What is it?" Rias asked.

"I needed glasses", he remarked. There was a long pause.

"What?"

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, everything is so _clear!_ "

"That's what you're shocked by?" Kiba asked with an amused tone. Ben looked at him.

"Holy shit!" he muttered, looking at him. "You... are a lot skinnier than I thought..."

He looked around the room, a look of wonderment on his face.

"Well, you're a devil now", Rias said helpfully. "You won't really get sick, or get bad eyesight and things like that."

Ben nodded carefully, looking at her.

 _"Damn_ you are _hot"_ , he whispered. Akeno snickered.

"What about me?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"A plus", Ben responded. Once he was finally over having decent eyesight, his situation was better explained to him.  
"Basically, you need to hand out these flyers and collect contracts", Rias explained. "People will summon you using the flyers you hand out, and each contract will help you go up the ranks from low class to high class, until you can get your own peerage."

Ben nodded, taking the contract and examining it.  
"It looks a lot different from the circles on my hands and chest", he commented. The circles had faded to white along with his scars, making them nearly invisible.

Rias nodded.

"That's because the circles on you appear to be old circles- ones that were used before devils and other creatures needed magic circles to use magic. Those are simple summoning circles from then."

"Anyways", Akeno said. "To make a contract, you have to do whatever your summoner tells you to do. To complete the contract, you must take something of equal value to your services from them- we used to take people's souls, but it's bad for business when all of your customers die."

"Makes sense", Ben said. "So it's like a barter system?"  
"Essentially, yes."

Ben nodded, looking over the flyer again.

"So when do I start, then?"  
"Well, you can accompany Koneko on her current contract. The contractor has a history of giving pretty simple objectives, so it should be good practice. That sound good?" Rias asked, looking to Koneko. Koneko had gone back to her couch, sitting silently and not speaking. She shrugged and gave an affirmative grunt. Ben grinned. He liked this girl.

"So, then, when do we go?"

"Oh, I suppose the next time Koneko gets contacted by the summoner. She'll come and get you, sound good?"

Ben nodded.

"Okay, you can go."  
There was a long moment of silence.  
"Wait, that's it?"

Rias gave him a curious look.

"Yes, what did you expect?"

"I don't know, training or something, I guess", he said. Rias shrugged.

"Like combat training? You don't need that yet, there aren't any threats in town", she said, waving a hand.

"I mean like, just... training! Like how to fly, or use magic or something!"  
"I doubt your body can handle magic yet, last time you used magic, you burnt your yard and yourself", Rias reminded him. Ben opened and closed his mouth silently, then finally threw his hands in the air. He spun on his heel and left, grumbling all the way.

* * *

 **That's chapter 3 done. Review, share, follow, blah blah blah, whatever.**


	4. Snakebit

Yes, **I have been updating quite a lot. It'll probably cool off later- I've written quite a bit of DxD 'fanfiction' in my spare time, so I've gotten tired of Issei's intro arc. He will be a character, but I'm gonna have some difficulty not rushing his arc.**

 **Also, the harem for the OC will be mainly Koneko, Ravel, and Xenovia. I just like those three mostly, and I'm a tad upset that they're always background characters. I _might_ add in Akeno if I can without messing up the part with Issei and his lame-ass sword, and dependent on what I decide to go with, Kuroka. I'm also considering a female Gasper, as he'll play a large part in my characters backstory. The reason for my possible gender swap is as follows:**

 **Fuck**

 **Traps**

 **I hate 'em, as does the OC. My issue with swapping, though, is that I plan to make my character closely knit with the backstories of Gasper, Kuroka, and Koneko, and him having a strong dislike of Gasper would make them a far more interesting character pair-up. Leave a review to tell me what you think about my Gasper idea!**

 **Anyways, onto chapter 4!**

* * *

"No fucking threats in town", Ben grumbled furiously, stomping down the sidewalk. "Doesn't matter if there are right now, there _will_ be! She doesn't know how to have fun."

He groaned loudly and stretched his arms above his head, glaring down the street. He froze, peering around. A small itch began in the back of his head.

It was night, the sky was clear, filled with stars, the full moon glaring down at the earth, laying light upon the ground. The light was dim, dim enough that the streetlights were still on, and the streets were empty.

The itch grew until he realized what it was. A memory. This situation was... familiar. He also saw a familiar _figure_ at the edge of the streetlights, just bright enough to show the silhouette and faint colors. Black hair, white kimono, pale skin.

"No threat my ass!" Ben hissed, raising both hands. He noticed a small bracelet on his right hand. Had that been there before?

"Ah, you're still alive", spat the lamia, slithering into the light. She grinned and licked her lips.

"You smell _so_ much more... _delectable_ , my dear. So ripe. I think I'll just have to eat... you... up..."

She lunged. The bracelet exploded into a flash of light, melting into water and forming as a sword, easily deflecting and redirecting the lamia's claws right into a street lamp. Her head brutally glanced off the metal pole, denting it. She barreled past it, skidding on the asphalt. Ben grinned, spinning the sword. He began to figure out what this was. He pointed the sword at her, and the blade abruptly lengthened, shooting out and arcing for the lamia. She dodged it, but it just curved and kept coming. After successfully dodging a few times, the sword retracted. A bead of sweat slowly ran down Ben's forehead. So there were physical limits of what he could do with the sword and how much he could do. It formed into a shield on his left arm, and he raised his right. Hopefully he could figure out magic quickly. She lunged at him again.

His right palm burned, and the gray images appeared again. The shadows of the lamia's next moves. He dodged to the side, slamming the shield down into her skull. Her head slammed into the asphalt with a loud thud, cracking the dark stone. She shot up, Ben dodging easily. This time, heat rose in his chest. His heartbeat slowed, and everything seemed to drop in levels of speed. Not by much- just barely noticeable- but he noticed it was easier to dodge and move away from the lamia. Perhaps the circles had something to do with the power? He focused on his left hand. Heat rose from it and a dim glow rose from his fist. The lamia recoiled, watching him curiously from a safe distance.

"And what are you doing?" she wondered aloud. Ben opened his hand, his palm facing the lamia. She barely dodged the lance that was launched from his hand.

"Ah, you're figuring out magic, eh?" she hissed aggressively. Ben grinned widely, staring into her eyes. He raised his right hand.

"Come at me, bitch", he said. The lamia snorted and lunged forward.

Focusing on the mark on his chest, he ducked down. Her movement slowed to a crawl, allowing him to slash at her stomach as she shot over his head. She landed, coiling and hissing at him.

"You _**bastard**_ ", she shrieked, lunging again, this time lower. Ben dodged again, pausing as she shot past. The gray images were... flickering. He only now began to notice his quickly rising fatigue. He was already drenched in sweat, and he had clearly only been running on adrenaline, his legs wobbled, and his lungs burned. The shield reshaped to a large sword, and he dropped low, ready to finish the fight. The lamia snickered derisively.  
"Ah, you'll never last long enough against me", she snarled.  
"Question", Ben said with a cocky grin.

"Hmm?"  
"Who fought you off and saved me the first time?"  
"Ah, you figured that one out, eh?"

"Well, it obviously wasn't Gremory; she didn't know you were even in town. I can't think of anybody who cares enough about me to take you out who also has magical knowledge", he remarked. The lamia chuckled darkly.

"Oh, if they did know magic, you'd never know."

Then she leapt at him. Ben ducked, being barely grazed by her claws. He winced, though the claws did far less damage than they had before. He thanked his demon powers for this, and rolled away.  
"Alright, ya fuckin' bitch, I'm finishing this!"

He flipped the sword in his hand, which abruptly turned into a bright red bow. A lance of lime green flames appeared on the string as he pulled it back. The lamia hissed and lunged.

Ben's mouth opened and words in the same guttural language escaped his lips. But this time, there was something different about them. They didn't hurt his throat nearly as much, and he could make out distinct phrases from it.

"Yolos se graag, al fin vith!"

His fingers released the lance, and it burst forward. The lamia just barely dodged it. The heat of being simply close to such heat scorched her tail, her face far away enough that it gave half of her body a terrible sunburn, and awkwardly tanned parts of it, leaving an odd and severely unattractive tan line. She scowled and flicked her tail, one side of it burnt black.

"Going to take months to fix this. My hunting's going to take a hit. Oh, well, at least I'll take pleasure in filling you with the most painful thing imagineable!" she hissed gleefully.

Ben was already in incredible pain. He didn't know what was happening. He had released the green fire, but it seemed to function as a double edged sword. The parts of him closest to the lance- his right hand and left arm specifically- were covered in odd black marks, and not only that, but he was exhausted. The lamia started to move, but froze. She stumbled over her words, then recoiled.

"How?!" she screeched. Ben looked at her in confusion.  
"It isn't possible! You're supposed to be myths!"

"Huh?"

"Dammit! I need time to heal. Damn you, you fucking Nephilim!"

She slithered away, confusing Ben. He was thankful, though, and didn't notice the two wings spread out behind him, gently flapping. After a long moment, they folded up and dissipated in a flash of green flame.

Ben finally stumbled home, looking in the mirror. He looked like a homeless man that had gone through Nagisaki. A large black line ran across his cheek as well, though it was quickly fading, along with the other burn marks. He'd have to figure out how to accelerate healing and recovery, or at the very least, endurance- both physical and pain endurance. He decided to do this by doing what he figured would take him out for a day.

He grasped hold of the rosary, screwing his eyes shut. There was a moment of nothing, then he slowly opened his eyes. He peered down at the rosary curiously. Nothing was happening. He felt no weakening, no pain, nothing. He curiously tossed on the rosary.

Nothing.

He rummaged through his bookshelf, retrieving a bible.

Nothing.

He opened it up and read the first passage.

Again, nothing happened.

Perhaps he had some sort of immunity to holy energy? As a demon, this would likely be the most incredible power to have, but he had several doubts about it. But his proof sat right before his eyes, in the bible he read with no negative effects. He yawned, remembering his exhaustion. In his surprise, he had been able to shrug it off, but now it came back with a vengeance. He snapped the book shut, stumbling to his bed. He collapsed onto it, falling asleep in only minutes.

He had his usual series of 5 second dreams. As a child, he'd thought he could predict the future, as his dreams usually contained small flashes of an action, which he'd almost constantly carry out that day. He stopped thinking that at around 10 years old, but now that there was magic...

He awoke two hours early. There was too much on his mind, too much information to sort out. He decided to write out what he knew. He listed them in no particular order.

First: he was possessed by two demons representing the Seven Deadly Sins, Asmodeus and one other he couldn't recall.

Second: he had a magic weapon- given his family name and the swords abilities, he suspected that he wielded Varunastra, however unlikely this might be.

Third: He could see the future, manipulate time, or both.

Finally: Rias had said his body shouldn't be able to handle or use magic. Meaning he must be some sort of an anomoly.

He took this in, pondering this, and what the lamia had said.

'If they could use magic, you'd never know'.

Could one or more family members have magical powers and knowledge? Possibly; given the name, magic could be a recessive ability in his family. Part of him greatly doubted that his family could keep such a thing from him, but it was magic, wasn't it? It could do anything.

Beyond that, Ben would have to figure out how to use it. He was determined to take out that lamia, and he couldn't do that with his lance and bow. It took too much out of him- so far he could only use it once.

He'd had a fair amount of sleep, and he wasn't too exhausted now; he could try to figure out magic. How had he summoned the lance?

Ben raised a hand, trying to focus. He spent half an hour trying different approaches to it, but for some reason he seemed incapable of doing it on command. He needed to be under duress, but he didn't want to _die._ Unfortunately, it only seemed to work in a do-or-die situation.

A burst of red light shot through the room. Ben spun in his chair to find Koneko stepping grumpily out of a magic circle. She wore wrinkled clothing, as though she had just tossed them on, and her hair was unkempt, two points popping up on either side.

"What the hell are-"  
"Rias said you were doing my contract with me. C'mon, we're going", she interrupted airily.

"Well, I think you might want to do something about your hair, seems kind of unprofessional", Ben pointed out.

"What? I don't-"

she froze, looking up. Then she quickly spun around, furiously pressing the two points down, then spinning to him, the tufts of hair having been tamed.

"Alright, let's go", she said heavily, eyes steely. Ben shrugged with his own heavy sigh. Guess he'd have to postpone the self taught magic.  
He stepped into the red circle with Koneko, and instantly something was wrong. Even Ben, with no knowledge of magical teleportation, could tell. Koneko furrowed her brow as the magic circle moved up, leaving a glistening trail of red light behind and slowly revealing a dark room.

"Is it supposed to be this dark?"  
"It wasn't the last time I was here", Koneko whispered, dropping low to the ground. Ben gave her a confused look.

"What are-"  
"Shhhh", she hissed, sniffing the air. "I smell blood."

Ben sniffed. He couldn't smell blood, but there was an awful stink. It also smelled like it was going to rain, which was odd, since they were inside.

"Who summoned us? Like, what's her name?"

Koneko paused, thinking for a moment.

"Karia Windcaller. She's foreign."  
"Huh", Ben said. The name rung a bell. Then he paused.

"Grandma Windcaller?" he hissed in shock. Koneko gave him an alarmed look as he quickly sprinted from the room. To her utter amazement, he didn't make a sound. He unconsciously slipped into the shadows, fading into the darkness. The only reason she knew where Ben was was because of her inherent night vision, and even then it was hard to make out. There was also something... off about him. She couldn't place her finger on it, but she had thought it ever since he first became a devil. She followed, equally as silently as Ben followed the stench of death.

The woman held the small flyer loosely in one hand, blood dripping from the stab wound in her shoulder. A large kitchen knife was clutched tightly in her other fist, pointed at the man. The man had a cocky grin on his face, though he was hiding considerable fear. This woman had single-handedly taken out one of his associate fallen angels, Franxar. The man wore a large trench coat, blue eyes piercing at the woman from beneath a fedora.

"Now, now, little woman, why don't you just stand down. We both know that you can't beat me..." he hissed threateningly. The womans right hand trembled, speaking in a hoarse voice.

"Stand down, fallen, or I will tear you limb from limb", she spat. A black smoke drifted from the wound, and the man chuckled darkly.

"Now, now, halfblood. Why don't you come with me? We can have a little _chat_..."

The door blew in at that moment and Ben charged in, a large sword in hand.

"Fuck you!" he shouted, slashing at the fallen angel. He cursed and leapt back, the blade barely cutting his clothes.

"What in the hell?!" he shouted. "How did you get here?! I had a barrier put up!"

His eyes flitted to the woman, who had a wide grin on her face as she looked at Ben. He landed with a growl as Koneko stepped in, looking confused.

"Dammit, there are two of them! I'll be back for you, Windcaller; and you, boy!"

His wings spread behind him, dark as night, and he shot out the broken window. After a moment, Ben turned to the woman.

"Grandma?" he asked in confusion. "Who was that, and why was he after you?"

His grandmother chuckled, walking past him casually.

"Ah, just some pest. They've been bothering me since I moved into town, filthy morons. Thinking they could take out an Arjuna so easily!"

"Arjuna?" Koneko muttered in confusion.

"Anyways, come with me. I need to repay you two for helping me with those fallen angels."

"Wait, but you sounded so confident in your ability to take them out!" Ben said, following close behind her. "Why would you need our help?"

His grandmother sighed.  
"Oh, I'm getting old. I'm confident that nothing they can do could kill me, but my capability to kill him at that moment? Not so much. Our family powers are more... well, a gaming nerd like you would call it a 'passive buff'."

"So, wait, I was the only one in the family who didn't know about magic?" Ben asked in surprise. His grandmother hummed in agreement.  
"Indeed. It was decided that it would be best not to tell you."

"You're the one who helped me with that lamia that attacked me?"

"Yup, that was me!" his grandmother chirped. "She was driven off pretty quickly by the Destruction Magic."

"Destruction magic can only be used by the Gremory clan", Koneko stated in her monotonous voice. "That's impossible."

Windcaller chuckled and decided she wouldn't explain.

"Anyways, here we are", she announced, stopping at a door. She placed a palm on the door, and it flashed with red energy.  
"What was that?" Ben asked.  
"One of the clan powers."

His grandmother grinned and swung the door open. They stood in the doorway to a library.

"How does this fit in your house?!" Ben exclaimed in shock. His grandmother began to explain, when Koneko butted in.  
"You aren't... you can't be..." Ben glanced back at her. Her face showed the first expression that Ben had seen on her face since meeting her. It was a look of utter shock and awe.

"What? What is it?" Ben asked, confused. His grandmother put a finger to her lips, a playful grin on her face.

"Not yet. I'm sure you wouldn't want him to know your little secret just yet, hmm?"  
Koneko looked cautiously at Ben.

"No. No I wouldn't."

"Then let's catch up another time, eh Shirone?"

Koneko seemed to somehow get more surprised, her face going red.

"Okay", she said quietly.

Ben looked between the two, utterly confused, but respecting Koneko's privacy.

"So, uh... why're we here?"

"Ah, well that's so that I can repay you for your help so you can complete your first contract. Come with me."

Ben followed, Koneko trailing closely behind him.

"Benjamin", his grandmother said. Ben looked curiously at her.

"Yes?"

"I want you to protect Koneko."

There was a pause. Koneko began to speak, but stopped when Ben spoke.  
"Why?"

"Our family owes a debt to her parents. The last wish of her parents was that our bloodline protect their children. So, I want you to protect her. Anyways, here we are", she said abruptly, stopping in front of one shelf. She pulled out a large book, bound in leather of different colors all stitched together.

"What is that?"  
"A book. A grimoire, specifically. It's been passed down and added onto by each generation of our family. It will teach you all of the powers that you have thanks to the Arjuna bloodline."

Ben grabbed it, feeling a tingle flash through him. The book which had been large and hefty in her hands, shrank as it passed to Ben, pages disappearing and the spine thinning until it was left with only ten pages.

"What... what just happened?!"

"It connected to you. Don't worry, it will get bigger. It is built so that it will only teach you spells that your body can currently handle. It also shows your passive abilities, how to train them, that sort of thing", she explained. Ben flipped it open, flipping through the ten pages. The sword he held was in the first page, and it was indeed Varunastra. The other pages showed different spells- the lance he could summon, a lime green fire, precognition, time manipulation, etc.

Ben snapped it shut.  
"It's kind of big, how will I-"

"Just focus on it. It can take nearly any shape you desire."

Ben looked down at it curiously, then tried focusing on it. The book shrank into an iPhone. He slid it into his pocket, looking up at his grandmother.

"Thanks", he said with a grin. His grandmother nodded, waving a hand.

"Alright, run on home, now. I need to fix up the house."

Koneko raised a hand and summoned a large red magic circle. She beckoned to Ben, and stepped into it. Ben stepped in, and the circle slid up, cutting off his vision of his grandmother as it took him back to his room.

* * *

 **Alright, that's done now. So, please review, and tell me what you think about the plan for Gasper, and whether or not you'd want Akeno in the OC harem. I'll start working on the next chapter. Taco, out**


	5. The Fallen

**I'm ba-ack**

 **Did ya miss me?!**

 **Probably not. Whatever.**

 **Alright, on with the story, then, I guess!**

* * *

Ben stepped from the circle into his room, looking back to Koneko. For some reason it was suddenly awkward between the two of them; perhaps because of his grandmother. Koneko bit her lip.  
"Listen-" she started.  
"Well, seeya"

Ben paused, blinking.  
"Oh, wait, sorry. Uh, you were- you were saying?"

Koneko paused.  
"Nothing", she said quietly. A magic circle appeared and slid up, then disappearing, taking Koneko away. Ben wondered what his grandmother meant about Koneko's 'secret', but at that point it didn't really matter. He checked the time, then he cursed. He would be late for school!

The bell finally rang, leaving Ben tired and annoyed. He was unsure of whether or not Rias wanted him to go to the club room daily, but also didn't particularly care. He instantly looked for an alley. After finding a safe, dark area, he flipped open the grimoire. Flipping to the fifth page, he found it. A tracking spell.

He went to the area where he had first encountered the lamia, activating the spell in his pocket. His vision momentarily blurred, and a thousands of greyish lines appeared, each line symbolizing the movement of a person, the lightest ones being the oldest ones. After a moment of searching, he finally found a large one that was clearly the lamia's. The first sign was how faded it was, and the second sign was that it launched a good five feet in the air and flew across the road several times. He was about to follow it when a hand touched his shoulder.

Ben jumped, spinning around and losing concentration. The spell deactivated and he blinked upon seeing who it was.

"Hey... Kiba?"

The blond boy chuckled.  
"That's my name. Rias wants to talk to you, but you never showed up. You're damn hard to track", he said. Ben nodded slowly.

"Okay. I guess I'll go to the club room, then."  
He glanced back to where the streak had been. Hopefully, the trail hadn't gone cold by the time he was finished; it had been pretty faint.

Upon reaching the club room, Rias asked him an odd question.

"Can I see your wings?" she asked. There was a long pause.

"What?"

"Your wings", she repeated. "All devils have wings. Koneko told me about your contract, and I wanted to check something."

Ben shrugged, trying to think of how he was supposed to summon them. He decided to go for the same way he had used the grimoire, and focused.

Lime green flames appeared at his shoulder blades, quickly flashing into existence behind him. They spread out, forming into a rough shape of wings, then disappeared. They left a pair of wings when they disappeared.

They had a wingspan of roughly eight feet, each wing being a blueish grey. The wingtips were tinted a golden color, and the base of each wing was similarly tinted with black. They were silky to the touch, and emanated a gently light and comforting warmth.

Ben looked in awe at them.  
"Awesome", he hissed. There was a pause, then he looked at the other occupants of the room.

"What?" he asked, upon seeing their shocked expressions.

"They... they should- they shouldn't be like that!" Rias exclaimed. Ben cocked his head curiously as their own wings appeared. Black, batlike, angular wings, with harsh tips and little to no webbing, seemingly more for aesthetic than anything.

"Oh. So I _should_ have bat wings, but instead I got these awesome motherfuckers", he commented, flicking the wings. He quickly got the hang of them, though it would take a while for him to expertly maneuver them. They were entirely new limbs, after all.

"Yes", Akeno said. "You should. We've never seen something like this."

"You seem to be an anomaly in every sense of the word. You don't give off any demonic aura, your wings aren't demonic, nor are they angelic or fallen angel wings", Rias stated, looking at him curiously. "It makes you something of a... wild card."

"Is that- is that bad?" Ben asked, somewhat apprehensive. Would she un-revive him? Could she?

"Not particularly. It just makes it harder to train you."

A wave of relief washed over Ben. At least she wasn't about to kill him.

"Oh, I can do that myself. Lady who made the contract was my grandmother and gave me some kind of grimoire that'll help me with my powers"

Rias nodded.

"I was told, but still, I would much rather be involved in your training."  
"Why? It saves you time if I can do it myself."

"Well, I just think that training with a person is easier. I mean, a book can't really change the wording", Rias explained.

A small itch appeared in the back of Ben's mind. A suspicion, really.

"How... often do you guys train?"

"Oh, well, occasionally, I suppose", Akeno answered for Rias. "We don't do it particularly _often_ , but I wouldn't say we never train."

The suspicion grew.

"Why'd you choose to move to Japan."  
Rias began to speak.

"Well, the school system is the most advanced, and-"  
"She likes anime", Kiba interrupted. Koneko released a sneeze that sounded a lot like a snort.

The suspicion was now clear, nearly an established fact in his head.

"How did you revive me?"  
"Why all the sudden que-" Rias began, but was now interrupted by Koneko.

"Devils use a system called Evil Pieces, based upon the chess system, as old age devils enjoyed the game."

 _She was just ridiculously immature._

"So, you don't train because you don't like it?" Ben guessed. They became spluttering, insulted messes, which was all Ben needed.

Of course, he understood. If he wasn't so determined to kill that lamia purely out of spite, he would barely train a day. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, was there any other reason you brought me here?"

"Well", Rias coughed, glaring at him. "From what Koneko tells me, you appear to be extremely adept at stealth, and capable of passing through barriers unaffected. I wanted you to keep an eye on this boy."

Rias handed over a card, a picture of a somewhat familiar teenage boy with a raven haired girl latched onto his arm. The picture was taken in a crowded street, seemingly from a good ways away. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"He's going on a date with this girl next week, and-"  
"Ah, I get it!" Ben exclaimed, a devilish grin on his face. "You like him!"

Rias' face went as red as her hair as she spluttered nonsensical denials. Kiba snickered lightly as Akeno excused herself to the other room. Koneko was stoic as ever, only a faint smile tugging at the sides of her lips.

Once Rias had calmed down somewhat, she started explaining, though still flustered.

"The girl is a Fallen Angel. His name is Issei Hyoudo-"

"Weird that somebody with no interest would know his name", Ben commented.

"Shut up!" Rias exclaimed, her face reddening again. She groaned, rubbing her head furiously.

"His name", she growled. "Is Issei Hyoudo. He is a second year here, and any girl aware of her surroundings would know his name. He's one of those 'Perverted Trio', as they've been called, as they peep on girls quite constantly."

Ben made a 'tsk' noise and glared at the image.

"Horny moron", he muttered. "Alright, why're we watching him?"

"We believe that he has a powerful Sacred Gear, possibly Longinus Class, and the Fallen Angel plans to kill him. Basically, we want to recruit him."

Ben groaned.

"Alright, so keep an eye on him or something? How am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, I'd get close to him", Akeno said, having snuck up behind Ben. Ben jumped, spinning to face her and almost punching her. She jumped back, an amused smile on her face. She didn't notice the legitimate, though fading, fear in his eyes.

"So make friends with a moron like him? I'd never do that", Ben said with an annoyed roll of his eyes.

* * *

"S'up morons", Ben said, trying to make friends with a moron like Issei- though doing so begrudgingly. The three teenagers yelped in surprise, slowly turning around. Ben peered at them in confusion. What the hell were they doing here.  
"What are you _doing?_ " he asked, now curious. Ben had the attention span of a dog, so he was easily distracted by whatever they were doing. He walked over, causing the three boys to scramble back. Ben crouched, peering at the wall. He found a small hole and peered through it. He made an 'oh' face as he saw through the drilled hole into the girls locker room. Unlike what the three expected him to do, he yawned.

"Weak", he commented, standing up.

Now the three boys were insulted.

"Weak?!"

"Weak", Ben affirmed, shrugging.

"Weak what?!" The bald boy asked. Matsuda, if Ben recalled correctly. Then there was Motohama, some nerd with glasses, and Issei. Brown hair and eyes, skinny almost to the point of frailty, and he didn't stand out too much.

"Weak effort, and weak view."

"What?!" the three exclaimed, now furious.

"What're you implying about 'em?!" exclaimed Matsuda, referring to the girls. Ben snorted.

"It just isn't up to viewing standards", he commented. "It's mostly the angle, though."

"Whadd'ya mean the angle?" Motohama asked. Ben shrugged again, a small worry in the back of his head. Was he shrugging too much?

"I mean that the angle doesn't catch nearly enough. It's easy to spot from the inside and the out, it's too low to the ground, and on the wrong wall. If you wanted to see something, I'd get the little hook camera things."

"What hook camera things?" Issei asked in shock.

It only then struck Ben that he was arguing the proper way to spy on people in a changing room. He internally shuddered; he'd always hated people who spent their free time doing a thing like that. He shook it off.

"They're these dumb little plastic hooks, disguised as towel hooks and stuff like that. They can be inconspicuously places in things like bathroom and shower stalls, stuff like that."

Ben noticed their horrified expressions.

"What?! I never spied on people like you morons do", he defended himself. "I just know random shit, and I feel like it is of utmost importance that you be supervised!"

They started to back away.

"Oh, so I'm disgusting for knowing how to do basic military recon and spying. Whatever, do your stupid peeping and violation of privacy."

"To be fair, your idea is also a violation of privacy", a female voice said.

"Well, duh, it's a violation of privacy", Ben said, turning to the voice, his brain not processing his situation. "But if you're going to spy on people, you'd better be doing it fucking right."

Two bamboo training swords were leveled at his throat. Ben heard the three perverts scampering away as the pieces of the simple puzzle clicked into place in his head. He spun and shouted after the three boys.

"Cowards!"

He then turned to the group of girls. They covered themselves with either towels, or hastily put on clothes, most a mix of both. Two already wore some sort of robe, them being Murayama and Katase, the heads of that Kendo club. Bens recon was enough that they would be quite viable opponents, if not for the fact that he was a demon. Ben momentarily panicked, forgetting that he could survive a ten story fall with little more than some bruises and the wind being knocked out of him.

"Hey, now, let's not get-"  
"Pervert!" somebody screamed from behind him. Ben stumbled, choking as the blades at his throat pressed into it as a bamboo weapon slammed into the back of his head. To their utter shock, it simply flew out of her hand. There was a loud crack from the girls wrist, luckily not breaking, but it sounded quite painful. They were about to go to town on him when he raised a hand.

"Alright, stop!" he exclaimed. "That's enough!"

His left hand burned, and they all froze. Then they dropped the training weapons, faces going red, and all reacting in a different way. Some of them stepped back, some refused to make eye contact, and a good few of them tried to run away. He blinked confusedly, and had a moment of clarity.

Asmoday, basically symbolizing Lust. He could evidently control women, to an extent. He decided to store this for later use- not anything pervy, but it was definitely useful!- and shook it off.

"Alright, now that you've calmed down, how about a truce?"

"What kind of truce?" Katase asked suspiciously.

"Well, when they peep I can keep them occupied, and give you either some sort of signal, or undermine their efforts. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, all that jazz."

There was a moment of silence and nervous eye contact between the group.  
"Fine, we'll lay off of you!" Murayama announced. "But we can't promise anything with the other girls, understood?"

Ben nodded, just grateful that his rookie ass could pull off a mass hypnotism spell, and promptly got his ass out of there.

Ben finally caught up to the three at the end of school.  
"Hey, morons."

The three flinched, and Ben noticed a girl attached to Issei's arm. They had a moment of odd eye contact, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Ben broke eye contact first; she was definitely the Fallen Angel. She gave him chills.

"Um... hey, uh..."

Issei trailed off nervously.

"What's your name?"

Ben snorted.  
"Ben. Benjamin Clites."

He stuck out an arm. There was an awkward pause. Ben didn't particularly understand the pause, until he remembered cultural differences.

"Ah, sorry."

He dropped his hand.  
"Who're you callin' morons?!" Matsuda exclaimed angrily.

"Zip it Glasses", Ben snapped. He turned his attention to Issei and his girlfriend.

"Who's she?" He asked bluntly. Issei snapped to attention.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend!" Issei exclaimed, his face lighting up. Ben flinched inwardly; poor guy. The girl was going to kill him and he legitimately thought that she liked him. He tried his best to dissociate from the boy, to no avail, so he just decided to secretly despise the both of them.

"Her name is Yuuma Amano! She asked me out", he added the last part as though it were a secret. Yuuma snickered, hugging his arm cutely. Ben almost wanted to laugh. He was showing her off like some prize trophy, though it was somewhat unintentional.

"Ah, that's some pretty good luck, then!" Ben said, bantering good naturedly. "Let's just hope she likes video games, eh?"

Issei gave Yuuma a curious look. It took her a moment to understand, but she caught up quickly.

"Oh, yeah, I love video games!" she chirped. Issei grinned, looking at his friends as though for support. His friends acted like jealous assholes, glaring daggers. Ben heard Matsuda mutter something about 'betrayal', and the 'bro code'. Ben glared at them, and they withered like the cowards they were. Ben looked back to Issei, seeing a broken, defeated look in his eyes. He had looked to his friends for approval, and had been met with a brick wall of anger and disappointment. Story of Ben's life...

Ben tried to stop himself from getting connected to the guy, but he was just... well, Ben had to admit that the guy was likable. He was pretty open, and beneath it all, he didn't seem _that_ perverted, just really, really lonely. Ben banished those thoughts. He was a pervert; no good traits in there. A black, bottomless pit of lust. Yup, no redeeming traits there.

After chatting for a while, they went their separate ways, Ben returning to his house to study his new grimoire.

* * *

"Have the local devils caught on?" Kokabiel asked curiously, leaning back on his dumbass throne of bones.

"Oooh, yes, do tell!" chirped the tiny blond girl, Mittelt. Raynare, known to the others as Yuuma, snorted.

"Of course not. They're idiots", she said. "There is one boy who only started showing interest today, but he has no aura; and I mean, like, _no_ aura."

Her companions perked up.

"What?" Kalawarner asked curiously.  
"Yup. Not even a human aura. If I hadn't seen him interact with Issei with my own eyes, I would've thought I was hallucinating. I doubt he's dangerous, though."

"An aura helps you identify their magical power", Kokabiel pointed out. "Without seeing an aura, it's impossible to say how powerful he is; for all we know, he could be a God."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I'll check it out", Mittelt finally said nervously. The tension was thick and heavy. Kokabiel finally nodded.

"Find him, and make sure he doesn't know about us."

Mittelt jumped up, as if eager to get out of the room. She jogged from the room, instantly spreading her wings as she exited the building.

"I'll do recon now!" she shouted back, taking off before they could say anything.

Mittelt had no idea what the guy looked like, but she was sure that she would know who he was the second she came within twenty feet of him. When the day came, she did indeed find out who he was.

The boy was around 6 foot 8, brown hair and gun-steel blue eyes. He wore the normal Kuoh academy outfit, but wore running shoes instead of the uncomfortable dress shoes. She could swear she had seen him somewhere before, but couldn't quite place it. She figured that they had just met each other before on the street or something. She had to find some way to get close to this guy...

* * *

Ben grumbled and sifted through the grimoire, now in a phone form. It luckily functioned like a normal iPhone, with essentially infinite data. He was relieved by the fact that his personal training was coming along well, as he now had one or two more spells in his power set. Oddly enough, he seemed already pretty capable of a fight. Of course, he had taken martial arts training before, but his current skill level seemed too high for somebody that had just become a demon. He figured it was a passive skill.

"Hey, American!"

Ben paused, glancing back.

"You are American, right?"

Ben furrowed his brow at the approaching girl.

"You can talk, right?" she questioned, slowing down as she got closer.

She wore frilly dark clothing, black flats and a black jacket. Beneath the jacket was a frilly white blouse, a dark choker, and a black skirt with white frills.

"Yes, I can speak", he said, vaguely annoyed. The girl recoiled. "What?"

"I thought that was how Americans talked", she said apologetically. Ben gave her a confused look.

"I went on a trip to America", she explained. "I saw all of the boys greet their friends with insults, so..."

"So you thought thats how us Yanks talk?" he teased. She slowly nodded, fidgeting a bit. Ben really tried not to laugh, but couldn't hold in the snickering.

"Nah, we just have pet names for our guy friends, such as 'dipshit' and 'dickweed'." Ben explained jokingly. The girl nodded furiously, blond ponytails bobbing as she did so. She looked about ready to start taking notes.

"That seems uneccesarily aggressive, though", the girl commented.

"I guess so?" Ben responded questioingly. "I mean, I guess it doesn't really matter-"

"Oh, it doesn't", the girl said. "American culture has always fascinated me." she explained.

"Okay", Ben said. So was there something you wanted?"

"Huh?"

"You yelled to me earlier. I figured you wanted something."

She paused.

"Oh, right! Did you want to go out sometime?"

It took a second for that to sink in.

The timing was suspicious; he had started watching Issei the day before. If he accepted, he'd have three things to handle; watching Issei, finding that lamia, and investigating this girl. But denying would be suspicious if she was a fallen angel.

Ben sighed. What had his life come to?

"Yeah, sure." Ben said. The girl released a giddy squeak as they exchanged info.

"Okay, so this saturday?" Karen, the name she had given, asked. Ben thoughtlessly nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." he said, patting her shoulder. Karen grinned, skipping away cheerfully. Ben spun, groaning in dismay. This was far too confusing; he didn't have sufficient information to do this damn mission, but he'd have to deal with it as difficult as it would be.

* * *

Ben hissed in fury, glaring at his phone. Over the past two days he had become friends with Issei, and had finally gotten when his next date with that Yuuma chick.

Saturday.

God. Dammit.

This made things more complicated. A bit too complicated. He'd have to figure out a way to unsuspiciously tail them. Maybe a double date? He could try to pass such a situation off as being uncomfortable. He was a virgin, and could easily pull off the whole 'nervous moron' show. He'd do so anyways during the 'date', so it'd make things easier. Though he'd need to have the two girls permission as well as Issei's, which would never happen. Issei, from what Ben could figure, saw this date as his best way to get laid. So basically, Ben would just need to be in the same general area and break off from Karen for whatever reason. Though, he couldn't stay away for too long. Along with this, he also had to deal with the lamia, because apparently Rias had no idea she was there because she was a moron.

He'd have to pull every trick he knew. This was going to suck. He didn't even know much about recon, he just had done some minor research on it for an essay in 5th grade. He also had no time to train in combat with Varunastra as he wanted, which sucked. From what he figured out, it could control water, weather, and wind, things like that. So he could potentially become a tornado like the mace spinner in TABS, but because Rias was a fucking moron and refused to train him, he wouldn't get the chance. He was relatively disgruntled by the fact that Rias just hoisted the jobs onto him with no question as to how much he could actually do. He was almost entirely sure that he was completely incapable of pulling this off. He'd need to figure something out by Saturday. He whipped out his grimoire, flicking through it. Any sort of ability allowing him to be a sort of Seer would be extremely helpful. He at least had a tracking spell, which did have a decent range of abilities. He only now started realizing that he had never really actually read it too deeply.

"Ooh, Animal Telepathy?" he mumbled in surprise. That would be useful. He also really liked animals, so double the fun!

He swung open the window, checking the book. He lifted one hand to the window, trying to concentrate.

Near instantly a small bird fluttered in, landing on his hand. It curiously examined him. The communication seemed to be more of a telepathic communication of emotion. Ben glanced to it, wondering how he'd be able to communicate to an extent that he could watch Issei effectively. The bird appeared to be a Bonin Wood Eye.

"S'up", he said aloud to the bird. This seemed to work, as the bird essentially communicated a similar greeting, along with a look of curiosity. This seemed useful.

"Hungry?"

Bird chirped in agreement. Cool. He'd have to practice with this sort of thing so he could communicate more effectively. Ben stood up, the bird fluttering to his shoulder. He idly spoke with the bird as he retrieved what food he thought it could eat, settling for a cut up apple. He and the bird had relatively common slips of miscommunication, mainly due to the fact that they didn't quite understand certain messages, but it was surprisingly easy for Ben to catch on to it.

So, he now had an at least relatively effective method of watching Issei.

* * *

Befriending the local wildlife was relatively easy to do, thanks to the nature of his ability. It was mainly the Wood Eye that he spoke to, along with small mammals, but there was also a Tanuki and a couple ravens he specifically favored. He had already named the Tanuki (Frank; he thought it was a funny name for an animal), and was working on the name for the other three animals, but the little date was quickly approaching. Rias herself still hadn't actually spoken much with Ben, or interacted at all beyond occasionally making the other three check up on him- well, until that day, of course.

It was friday, after school when Akeno had grabbed him.

"Benjamin?" she chirped to him at his locker. Ben paused, giving her a glance.

"Oh, Akeno. What's up, did you need something?" he asked curiously. He got several death stares, and -to his mild surprise- so did Akeno. He wondered what for.

"Can you follow me?" she asked cutely. "Rias wanted to speak with you."

The glares intensified. Ben shrugged, not particularly worried about the glares.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Ben casually followed her, bag in hand and swinging it around at his side. They finally reached the ORC room, Akeno having said zero during this time.

"Alright, we're here", Akeno said, breaking the silence. Ben nodded, walking into the room. Akeno followed him in, shutting the door behind her. Ben looked around the room, finally laying his eyes on Rias.

"Yes?"

"I assume you're aware that the girl who asked you out is also a Fallen Angel?" Rias started it with. Ben nodded.

"You're aware that your acceptance makes it far more complicated, correct?" Rias asked, frustrated. Ben snorted.

"Not accepting would've been suspicious", Ben snapped back. "You also haven't given me any goddamned combat training, which would've been quite useful here. Beyond that, what the hell did you mean last time by _no fucking threats_ in town?"

"Huh?" Rias recoiled, somewhat surprised. He hadn't really been so aggressive to her before like that. "What do you-"  
"Lamia. I was attacked before by the lamia, I'm pretty sure that the lamia has also been attacking other people, and attacked me before as well. For christ's sake, you people are _horrible_ at this!"

"Lamia?" Rias mumbled in confusion. "What Lamia?"

Ben threw his hands in the air, an exasperated look on his face.

"Whatever. Anyways, I'm doing my fucking best, lady. But it's a tad difficult, as I have _no training_!" he exclaimed angrily. Rias sighed.

"I've said before, up until now, there's no reason to train-"  
"It doesn't matter if there _is_ a reason, there _will be_ a reason!"

Ben couldn't fathom how this could be difficult for Rias to understand. The fact that she wasn't spending most of her free time training was ridiculous to him. Of course, he disliked physical activity as much as the next guy, but it was necessary, and in the kind of world he lived in now, it was all the more important. Ben twirled on his heel.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this. I need to go and organize a plan to keep watch on Issei without making the Fallen suspicious of me and make sure the poor guy doesn't get his ass murdered. For the love of Christ, you people..." he groaned, storming out the door.

"What... just happened?" Rias asked, confused.

"I think he said there was a lamia", Koneko said, having not been paying attention to anything said. Rias looked to Kiba.

"You might as well help him", she said after a moment. Kiba nodded.

"Right away", he said in affirmation.

* * *

Ben glanced down to his phone, then back up to the road. It was time, and his plan was already in action. The Bonin sat on the fountain behind him, having been named Carl. The two ravens watched Issei and Yuuma separately. Issei was watched by the raven named Saint, and Yuuma was watched by the raven, Wolf. Ben blinked in surprise, seeing Karen running up to him. He sent Carl a confused message, and Carl responded with the mental equivalent of a shrug. She had just... appeared. Nobody around them seemed to notice a thing, so Ben decided to play dumb.  
"Morning!" he said cheerfully. Karen skipped over, a grin on her face.

"Hello!" she chirped back, coming to a stop in front of him. She wore a white frilly blouse, brown jacket, black flats, and a dark miniskirt. "Sorry I'm late, did you wait long?"

"Nah, you're on time." Ben replied, shrugging. Karen grinned.  
"Shall we go?" she asked cutely. Ben grinned forcefully and linked arms.

The day was somewhat nice. Ben knew that she was just trying to watch him, so tried his best not to get connected. Unfortunately, she was good at acting and she was his type. He mentally cursed his stupid too trusting and affection starved self. Any time she grabbed his arm his heart skipped a beat, he would always for some reason lean into her hold, etc.. He was still at least blunt and usually somewhat emotionless, so he didn't betray much affection to her, so at least there was that.

"Ooh, look at that!" she chirped, her eyes sparkling and snapping Ben from his deep thinking. "It's so cute!"

Ben gave the shop a confused look.

"What is?"

She pointed at a small necklace, dragging him over. Ben gave it a curious look.

The chain was small faux gold, with the decoration at the bottom being a small skull, adorned with surprisingly realistic diamonds and rubies. After glancing at the price tag, he realized that the reason they looked so realistic was because they were real.

"I... don't think I can afford this..." he said apologetically.

"Oh, no problem, I can take care of that!"

She walked into the store, Ben trailing awkwardly behind her.

"Hello, ma'am", the man at the register said. Karen grinned back at Ben.

"Watch this."  
She turned to the man and leaned over. She curled her surprisingly immature body, making her suddenly seem far more mature. A sly grin appeared on her face, and her eyes flashed, pupils shrinking.

"How about you lower the price of that nice little necklace, and I'll give you a little... gift", she hissed. The guy hesitated, then froze, and started moving robotically.

"Right away, mistress."  
"Mistress?" Ben muttered in confusion. Some sort of mental manipulation spell, perhaps? She turned to him with a grin, taking the necklace from the man as he came back.

"Impressive, right?" she chirped. Ben was mildly confused as to why she was actually engaging with him. While it did well for an observation and acting, there was no need for her to comment at all on a show of supernatural ability; in fact, she had every reason to kill him on the spot for having witnessed it. Ben gave her a stunned look, making her snicker, surprisingly deviously.

"Don't question it, babe", she hissed. Ben quickly nodded and she giggled, attaching herself to his arm again. They exited the store, Ben more confused than ever. For example: what the hell was that? She didn't show any sort of hesitance for him to witness the situation. She didn't appear to actually care about any sort of job in watching him. Did she even have any desire to attack the locals? Ben assumed that she did, due to how Rias explained them to him, but perhaps she was one of the good ones. Ben kept giving her awkward glances the whole time, almost always finding her staring back at him, a look of awe and curiosity. Finally, the day was almost over. They stood in an empty alley when she stopped abruptly.

"You..." she mumbled. "You really are... just, empty."

Ben blinked, turning to her, adrenaline pumping.

"Huh?"  
Karen looked warily at him.

"What the hell are you?" she whispered.

A light noise of wings flapping came to his ears. A raven landed on his shoulder, and made a croaking noise, concerned and distressed. Karen watched them curiously.

"What?" Ben muttered back, already knowing his cover was blown. The raven was Saint, and apparently Wolf was still watching the two.

From what he could tell, Yuuma had set up a magical barrier of some kind, trapping Saint, Issei, and Yuuma in a park. Ben froze, knowing that Issei was either about to die, or -however unlikely- was about to get laid. Ben decided it was best to get to the area as fast as possible regardless.

"Are you with the local devils?" Karen asked, snapping him out of his thought. Ben gave her a suspicious look.

"Yes", Ben said. There was a silence. "So, do I have to kill you now?"  
She shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, you know... I guess I'm not all that into murder, so I'll back off. But I doubt you could touch me", she said cockily, spinning around.

"If you ever need a nice night, just call me", she chirped cheekily. Ben blinked in surprise at how fast it had turn around. Ben hesitated, knowing this was a horrible idea.

"Karen", he finally said. Karen spun to him, a grin on her face as she gave him a curious look.

"Yes?"

"Do you know about a lamia in the general area?"

The grin on Karen's face faded into a slight scowl.  
"Ah, yup. There's some annoying bitch who's been killing some of our priests and whatnot. It was our original purpose for being here. Raynare -Yuuma- thought it was a Sacred Gear user here, or some devils. After making sure it wasn't the devils, she noticed that Issei kid had a Gear. She decided to see if he was a threat, and if he is, she'll kill-"

Ben was already sprinting past her, adrenaline pumping through him. He shot right over the road in one leap, scaling the building across the street in seconds, leaving Karen in a confused state. She looked around curiously.

"What the _fuck_?" she grumbled in confusion.

* * *

Ben raspily took in a deep gulp of breath, sweat pouring down his forehead. He slammed Varunastra into the pulsing shield. Ben whipped out his grimoire, flipping through it in a panic.

"God DAMN IT!" he shrieked in a panic, tossing the book aside. It dissipated into smoke, teleporting instantly back into his pocket as a phone. He raised Varunastra, warping into a hefty hammer. A spark ran up his spine. His eyes flickered, their gun-steel blue brightening, becoming electric blue. Red pentagrams with crosses appeared in his iris, white crosses in his pupils. Energy pulsed, his wings flaring out, white energy coursing through the hollows of the feathers. Lightning exploded across his body, sparking similarly to the electricity that covered MCU Thor. He slammed the hammer into the force field.

Energy coursed through the barrier, white lightning crackling across it. Then it flickered, and failed. Ben had no time to be excited by this, and lunged forward, lungs burning.

Raynare grinned, her plan was going exactly as planned. The boy had survived the first strike, surviving surprisingly well. If he wasn't in shock, the boy might have been capable of fighting back, or running. He probably could have avoided bleeding out. She pulled out another spear, releasing a heavy sigh.

"I suppose I'd better put you out of your misery, eh? Oh, I'm so disappointed, I was hoping that I could watch you struggle for a bit. Ah, too bad."

She brought her hands back, blinking in surprise as the barrier fell. Issei looked around in confusion as the pulsing red became blue sky. She growled and released the spear. Before it escaped her hand, a raven flew in. She blinked in surprise, recoiling, and knocking off her aim. Then the raven clawed at her eyes, making her shriek and yank back her hand. The spear went far off as she struggled with the bird. She summoned another spear of light and swung several times.

* * *

Ben watched in horror and anger as the light spear slashed at Wolf, dropping him instantly. He didn't stop, though. Saint flew behind him, releasing a worried screech. A roar of fury escaped his lips, tearing through his throat.

* * *

Raynare hissed, wiping the blood from her face. The raven had gotten some pretty good hits on her face, and after furious blinking and a moment of confusion, she realized it had blinded her in the left eye. She growled furiously, turning to stab the raven through the chest, when she heard a furious roar. She turned in midair, freezing in shock.

"You!" she shrieked, seeing Ben lunging at her. She barely dodged the swing of the hammer, the lightning arcing on his body striking her. It coursed through her veins, connecting to the ground and wracking her body with pain. She dropped like a rock, just barely catching her fall and snarling at Ben, who stood in front of Issei, gasping for air. He was clearly exhausted, but that didn't seem to stop him. She just barely noticed a raven picking up the one that had attacked her, but was a tad preoccupied with the boy.

"Damn you!" she scowled, wings spreading. A flash of white light surrounded her, and she disappeared. There was a moment of silence, then Ben spun to face Issei.

"You good, man?" he asked.

There was a silence as Issei gawked at Ben.

"My _leg has a hole in it!_ " Issei exclaimed.

"So... it's fine?" Ben asked, cocking his head. Issei threw his hands in the air.

"Alright, up you go!" Ben exclaimed, hefting Issei up. Issei yelped as Ben focused on the folder in his back pocket. It flickered with energy, and a red magic circle appeared at his feet.

"Yo, what the everloving-"

Issei was cut off by the circle spiraling up, engulfing the two and teleporting them to the ORC room. It was empty, as it was a weekend. Ben set Issei down and whipped out the grimoire.

"Ben, what the hell is happening?!" Issei exclaimed frantically from the couch. The experience was almost surreal. He felt almost detached from reality. Ben glanced at him over the book.  
"Well, you got attacked by a biblical monster for some dumb 'Sacred Gear' thing. Fallen Angel, I believe. Ah, here it is!" Ben interrupted himself, finding the proper spell that he'd recently developed. A high class healing spell. For some reason this required his blood. He hissed, glad he had developed decent regeneration powers.

"Alright, now don't freak out, Issei."

"Why? What are you going to do that could possible be more crazy than what's already happened?"  
Ben pulled out Varunastra, shaping it as a small dagger. He slit his left wrist.

"Woah, what the hell are-" Issei started panicking. Black smoke spurted from the wound. Ben scoffed at Issei's wooziness, though he was equally woozy. He tipped his arm over, and tipped the blood into the wound. Issei scrambled and frantically tried to scramble off, held down by Ben.

"Just calm the fuck down, moron!"

Issei got calmer as he watched the wound erupt with green flames, which melted inward, healing the wound perfectly.

"What in the hell?!" he freaked out. Ben got off and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, so I'll explain this to you.

"Essentially, you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. I am a demon, told to watch you and make sure they don't kill you. I'm in a group with Rias Gremory, the local hot chick with red hair, know her?"  
"Yes", Issei said hesitantly. "She's a demon?"  
"Yup."

"Wait, you only became my friend because she told you to?" he asked, sounding a tad hurt. Ben shrugged.

"Technically, yes. I wouldn't have become friends with you of my own accord, but you ended up being a nice dude, so I helped you. Don't let it get to you, alright? Anyways, Rias told me to watch you, I'm pretty sure that she wants you to join and help her for whatever reason. Dunno why, but anyways, you have some sort of Sacred Gear thing. I don't know too much, but that's about it. You should have some sort of magical ability or something, I'm sure. Anyways, try to be careful, alright?"

"So... what now?" Issei asked, somewhat flustered and upset.

"I think Rias wants to talk to you, but you probably shouldn't just yet. Rias is pretty lame, honestly. She's told me almost nothing about actual demons or my own powers. So, I'll help you!"

"How will you help me if you don't have any information either?"

Ben grinned.

"I've got connections", he said eerily. Issei stood up slowly, eyeing him hesitantly.  
"Alright. I trust you", he said slowly.

"Good", Ben said, spinning around and leaving the room. Issei followed him slowly, glancing around the room nervously.

* * *

 **Finally done!**

 **Sorry that took so long, but I'm trying to figure out a way to balance Issei's backstory, the OCs involvement in his backstory, and the OC's fight with the lamia. So, it might take a while for the chapters to be updated. Along with that, I also had a car crash, and have been trying to figure out how to drive a stick shift, so there's also that. Stay tuned for the rest of the story, tho.**

 **Also, review or something. Constructive feedback is appreciated.**


	6. Snake death

**Alright, here's chapter 6. Blah blah blah, alright, story now.**

* * *

Ben walked down the street, on edge. He was almost entirely sure that Issei was still being watched, so getting to his destination was extremely important. Ben glanced over his shoulder to Issei, who looked equally, if not more, nervous and jumpy. Ben finally stopped after half an hour of walking, looking up at the 3 story house.

"Here we are", he said to Issei. Issei nodded quickly, following Ben up to the door. Ben rang the doorbell, and it quickly opened.

"Hey, grandma."

"Ah, Ben!" Karia chirped back, grinning. "What is it?"

"I need help with Issei", Ben said, pointing to Issei. Karia eyed him up and down, then her eyes lit up.  
"Ah, the great Red Dragon Emperor!" she exclaimed. She walked over, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the house. Ben followed, Issei blinking in confusion.

"Who's this?" he asked Ben quietly.

"My grandmother. Karia Windcaller. She knows about magic and stuff, and clearly knows about you. Just do what she tells you."

They came into the living room, Karia pushing Issei into the center.

"Alright, now make a pose."  
"Excuse me?"

"Make a pose. Specifically one that makes you feel powerful."  
"Okay?" Issei looked at Ben for encouragement. Ben shrugged.

Issei dropped lower, making a Kame-Hame-ha pose.

"Now enact the pose and focus on your most powerful body part."  
Issei mumbled something, thrusting his arms forward. A flash of red energy covered his left arm, the hand and halfway up his arm. It faded, showing a red, fingerless gauntlet.

"Whoa!" Issei gasped, looking at it in awe. Karia walked forward.

"For now this will only double your power once, as it takes the form of a Twice Critical."  
"Aww", Issei whined. Karia snorted.

"With some training, it should work correctly. Just try some of the same basic training Ben uses."

Issei looked curiously at Ben, who shrugged.

"Basic physical training", he explained. Issei nodded quickly, walking over and focusing again. Then the gauntlet disappeared.

"He'll help ya", Karia said, shooing them away. "You two go now, start the training."

Ben turned, thanking Karia and leaving. Issei followed.

"Alright", Ben said, stretching. "We should probably head back to-"  
Ben abruptly stopped and a drill-like tail slammed into the dirt. The rest of the lamia hit the ground. Ben waved a hand back.

"Issei, run", he commanded, summoning Varunastra. He focused, summoning the same lightning as before. In his hands, Varunastra became a large sword, more like a spear with a thick sword strapped to the end. He swung it over his head and forward, just barely missing the lamia. He used the force of the swing to dig the blade into the ground, leaping over the lamia and melting Varunastra to a whip-like shape, snapping it down at the lamia. She dodged, hissing furiously at him.  
"I'll kill you!" she shrieked as the whip dug into her skin, tearing away a line of scales. The tail shot up to bat Ben out of the air. Ben grabbed the tail, using it to push himself away, and subsequently electrocuting the lamia. His wings shot out, spreading behind him to slow his fall. He saw Issei charge the lamia.

"Dammit, Issei, I said run!" he shouted, jumping forward. The lamia turned, seeing him charge at her, and chuckling darkly.

 _ **[BOOST]**_

A deep voice exploded from the gauntlet, the emerald green gem in the back of the hand flashing. Issei wound up and punched the lamia full force.

The lamia flinched ever so slightly, but aside from that, his punch did nothing. The lamia tsked and batted him off to the side, smacking him into the brick wall with a wet thud. There was a crack, clearly from a bone breaking as Issei released a pained yelp. To his credit, Issei held through it surprisingly well, staggering back to his feet. The lamia went for a second swing, but was stopped by Varunastra wrapping around her tail. She turned, shocked Ben could sneak up on her.

"How did-"  
Electricity pulsed through the rope, making her released an anguished shriek. Ben spun, whipping Varunastra around and dragging her up. Fires of pain shot through his arms as he felt his joints pop from the weight of the lamia. He leaned back as far as he could, spinning her three times, then releasing her, launching her over a house. His arms dropped to his sides, almost nonfunctional. He had almost definitely dislocated them. He stumbled to Issei, grimacing as the joints snapped back into place as he reached Issei. Ben caught Issei as he started to fall, looking at him sympathetically.

"Dude, I said to run!" he scolded. Issei grunted.  
"Sorry, I just... thought I could help..." he coughed weakly. Ben winced sympathetically, realizing Issei was probably far more injured than just a broken arm. He sighed, trying to think of a way to help. His blood only seemed to work on visible flesh wounds, and he had no idea how to fix a broken bone with it!

"Looks painful."

Ben froze, looking over his shoulder. Rias stood there, tapping her foot angrily as she glared at him, Akeno standing to her left.

"Ben..." she said dangerously. Ben hesitated, realizing how screwed he was.

* * *

"That was so ridiculously idiotic!" Rias exclaimed, frantically waving her hands. She had already assimilated Issei to her peerage, So now she could expend her full energy to scolding them.

"She attacked me!" Ben protested.

"Yes, but you should have run! You got Issei injured as a result!"  
"I told him to run!"

Rias scoffed.  
"You shouldn't have expected him to just back down; and you should have run!" she turned her attention to Issei, who withered under her shouting. Ben gritted his teeth, somewhat pissed at her for the yelling. He had just undergone being shattered by his first girlfriend, and was probably mentally fragile. Any shouting at him would hurt far more than usual.

"Rias, we're fine now, so lay off!" Ben exclaimed, glaring at her. Rias glared back. This boy was more trouble than she had expected.

"Stay out of this, Ben. In fact, leave", Rias blurted furiously. Ben gave her a look that was a mixture of confusion and exasperation. The other members of the peerage recoiled in surprise. Ben stood, shrugging.

"Why?"

"You keep disobeying me at every chance you get!" she exclaimed, stamping her feet like a toddler. "I'm sick and tired of you taking reckless moves and endangering yourself every-"  
The door slammed shut, interrupting her shouting. She blinked in surprise, along with every other person in the room. He had been there one second, then just... not. Kiba walked over, picking up a small note.

"What's that?" Akeno asked curiously.

"It essentially just says that he hasn't done anything to disobey you", Kiba said. Rias was about to speak when he continued. "It then says that if you're going to scold him for endangering himself, then he might as well give you a reason to yell."

There was a silence.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rias snapped. "What's he going to do, jump out a window?"

She scoffed derisively, stomping over to her desk and sitting grumpily down on it.

"He's so annoying!" she whined.

"Well, technically", Akeno said softly. "He hasn't actually directly disobeyed any orders given to him, nor has he really seemed to put himself on the line too often for no reason. With the lamia thing, she attacked him and he tried to defend Issei, which was actually one of your orders."

Rias glared at Akeno. She wasn't helping in the least.

"Also", Koneko piped up. "He hasn't even been in the peerage very long. Anything he's done so far is probably a very small portion of what he might do in the future."

Rias glared at the two of them, then looked to Kiba.

"You have anything to say?" she spat grumpily. Kiba shrugged.  
"I don't know why you're so mad, honestly", he admitted. "I think he feels disrespected, and from what I can tell from his past, anybody who disrespects him tends to get knocked down a notch."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, some kid named Asher insulted his dog recently after it died, and he got the kid expelled. He just tends to be aggressive in every way besides physical from what I can tell; and if he _is_ actually about to endanger himself, it would be far worse than what would happen if Issei did so."

Issei gave them confused looks.

"What?" he asked.

"We can track Issei through his aura", Kiba explained. "But with both Ben and the lamia, they have either such a small aura, or no aura at all, that it's near impossible to track them. If any damage is done to him, we wouldn't be able to get there in time to help."

Rias paused, a suddenly horrified look appearing on her face.

"Shit, he's going to get himself killed!" she blurted, jumping up. She frantically shooed Issei home, and then started to turn the city upside down.

* * *

If anybody had been watching the damaged street where Ben had fought the lamia, it would look to them as though Ben had appeared from thin air. In reality, he had used a time dilation spell, slowing time around him and running all the way to the street. His eyes flashed with the white cross and red pentagrams, the world sinking to shades of grey. The trail was still fresh, so he could easily follow the now bright red path arcing over the buildings. His wings flapped out, green flames flickering over the edges as he mumbled to himself.

"Fucking bitch... 'endanger myself', pfft, I'll show her endangering myself..."

He landed in a thick forest just outside of town, surprised by how much force he had used to throw her. No wonder his arms had been dislocated. He followed the trail, wings dissipating in a blast of green fire. It was already getting pretty dark, so he focused, trying to summon the green flames. Electricity flickered in his outstretched hand, then a spark burst out, green flames erupting an inch above his palm. A grin spread across his face and he followed the trail.

Extinguishing his flames, Ben dropped lower, creeping soundlessly to the large clearing. An old abandoned manor stood in the clearing, the nearby forest clearly being the ground of the yard, the forest threatening to overtake it and the grass grown out. A small stone path ran through the field of overgrown grass, which he generally stayed from. The large double doors hung open, but he knew that she'd expect him to enter there if he entered at all. Though, he doubted she expected anybody; he had been the only one aware of her presence. He crept around the house, eyeing it and searching for a viable entrance. After a moment he found a pair of those odd sideways doors leading to the basement. They were shut by a padlock, but that didn't stop him. Carefully moving Varunastra, he silently clipped the padlock off and tossed it into the grass. He winced as it hit the dirt, surprisingly loudly cracking against the one stone in the entire god damned field. He ducked back into the tall grass, waiting for a good five minutes. After no movement, he slowly opened the doors. They were creaky, but it didn't seem to alert anybody inside. He wondered if she was even there.

Ben landed softly into the basement, a light thud being the only noise his feet made on the concrete basement. He crept through, looking around curiously. It looked like somebody completely normal had just moved out, the only thing saying that somebody hadn't being the yard. Ben glanced around as he crept through the basement, sneaking up the stairs. He felt like he was in a horror movie.

"Ah, you're finally here!" came the lamia's voice. Ben whipped around, Varunastra forming a long chain with a blade at the end, a sort of whip. The lamia swung around, dodging the whip easily, but his constant pushing forward made it harder for her.

"Whoo, you're more energetic today!" she chirped as Ben pushed forward into a hall. It dug into the walls, the chain whip multiplying as his eyes slowly filled with rage. She started to get nervous as the air filled with ozone. She had no idea why she was getting nervous.  
Then his eyes lit up with light. White crosses appeared within red pentagrams.

Her tail whipped out, nailing him in the side. Swinging it down forcefully, Ben slashed at the tail. She screeched and tossed him backwards with the drill tip. Ben rolled backwards, jumping to his feet, Varunastra folding back and extending to at least five spider-like 'legs', catching him and throwing him forward.  
"What the hell?!" the lamia screeched. He was whaling on her surprisingly hard. She gritted her teeth, realizing she'd have to pull out all of the stops.

She whipped up her right hand, a blast of energy exploding from her hand. Ben was tossed backwards, panting and glaring at her as the energy enveloped her arm.

"Well, I suppose I get to finally have a good fight", she hissed as the light crept up her body. Then it enveloped her entire body, fading after a moment.

Ben gawked, staring at her.

"Do you know who I am?" the voice growled.

She was now enveloped in armor, armor giving her legs. She took a form of a minotaur, a toads head, and a stocky body with cat-like topaz eyes. She whipped around a spear, which Ben aptly dodged, jumping right off the shaft. She swung around, tail blowing through the wall and spear swinging back to slam into him. Catching it, Ben used it to throw himself through the new hole right into the field. She followed, whipping the spear down.

Energy coursed through Ben's body. The circles on his body lit up red, eyes flashing with the pentagrams and crosses. Lightning arced from the crosses, spreading over his body as the green flames exploded from Varunastra. The world sank into the gray lines and Varunastra split.

 **[Mech-Kladenets!]**

Three voices echoed throughout the field as the single blade split into two, allowing Ben to dual wield. One sword formed to a devilish two pronged spear, catching the spear. Twisting it over, he slashed down with the next sword slashing it in half. Twisting it, Ben jammed the blade into the kneecap of the right leg. She growled as he lunged forward, batting him back with her tail. Ben snarled furiously, Varunastra to his right shaping the whip chain. He brought it down, slashing into the chestplate. The green flames melted right through, slashing at the skin below. She stumbled backwards, screaming.

"Bastard! I am Bael!"

"Well, say good night, Bael", Ben snarled, eyes alight with fury. His mouth opened and a guttural language escaped his lips.

 **"DURJUNOBLAAN!"**

Varunastra flashed with lightning, and a second voice thundered throughout the sky.

 **{AG QO KRII}**

A flurry of wind and clouds formed above, tapering into a slight upside-down cone, a hole in the center. Lightning, dark as night and absorbing any light like a black hole arced from the eye of the storm, striking both now raised blades. His swords crossed, lightning arcing between them, black and white mixing in a radiant display of energy. They uncrossed, lightning still arcing between, and he pointed one blade to her, the other raised straight up.

Another bolt of lightning struck the raised sword, mixing with the energy coating his body and then arcing out, exploding as it struck Bael.

"Burn like the half-assed bread slice you are", he growled through her screaming. He released the explosion of lightning, the lightning sparking away and the woman burning with green fires, the armor falling off in small chunks. He spun around, sheathing Varunastra and briskly walking away.

His head felt fuzzy, everything going grey. Varunastra arced from the bracelet, curving back around. Ben turned around, just seeing the spear being struck from the air. He raised one hand, stabbing Varunastra right through her chest.

"G'night", he hissed viciously.

She finally fell limp, Ben retrieving Varunastra. Ben chuckled darkly.

"How's that for self endangerment? Fuckin' morons."

* * *

"Are you **kidding** me?!" Rias freaked out at him. Ben looked at her, an almost careless look on his face as he reclined on the couch.

"Nope. Killed her. Dead."  
Rias growled, clenching a fist.

"You disobeyed me!"  
"Well now you have a reason to be mad at me", he shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
"You were pissy at me for no reason besides attacking in self defense. So, I decided to give you a good reason to be mad. Now you may yell at me all you want."

Rias clutched her head, rubbing it furiously. Then she sighed.

"Fine, just... go home!" she exclaimed. "Don't do it again!"

Ben shrugged, standing up and turning to walk away.

"Is this really smart?" Akeno muttered. Rias threw her hands up in annoyance.

"I don't care!"

Ben walked right out, not even glancing back.

* * *

 **Yup, this is a horrible ending. I tried to make a better one, but I couldn't really think of any better way to do it. Alright, well, review, or whatever.**

 **Please**


End file.
